Sweet Home Mystic Falls
by FatSams
Summary: After marrying her childhood sweetheart, Elena return to Mystic Falls for a divorce. But things don't go smoothly.  Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: My first story so please be gentle lol.**

**I dont own TVD... but if i Did Damon would be mine.**

**Chapter 1**

Damon awoke to banging on his front door. It was 6.45 in the morning. He groans and rolls out of bed. He groggly walks down the stair's with a yawn opens the door.

" Can I help you? "

The woman standing infront of was wearing a knee high pencil skirt, a silk blouse and expensive heals, her highlighted hair came to a shoulder she removed her gucci glasses turned to face the door.

" Well, for starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce. "

The only reason I ain't signing is cause you've turned into some hoity-toity Yankee bitch, and I'd like nothing better right now than to piss you off.

The door slams shut.

Damon motion is empty glass to the barman, the barman was use to his signals. He returns with a fresh glass. Within a flash the liguid is gone

" Damon, how long are we going to keep this up?"

" As long as it takes i suppose" reaching for his now empty glass.

Ric places a twenty dollar bill on the bar.

" You know I can pay for my own drinks Ric"

" Your a idiot"

" Why thank you for noticing" He stumbles from his seats and searches his pockets for his car keys.

" looking for these" Ric dangles his the keys in front of him

" haha, you got me, now give them back."

" I dont think so" he motions to the door.

" C'mon it not like im drunk"

" Listen im your friend and tonight again im your cab drive so will you please get in the car."

" Jenna told you didnt she?" Ric opens the door to Damon's blue camero and slams the passanger door shut.

" Well she is my wife." Ric slides into the drivers seats a puts the key in the ignition.

" Im not signing them, i dont care if she had to come all the way from New York she will have to kill me to sign them."

" According to the phone call we recieved that might happen."

" She thinks after four years, she can get me to sign those dam papers"

" Well Damon, she is your wife"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena paced her hotel room. She couldn't believe after all these year's that man still managed to agravate her. She had flown all this way to get his signuture. She had tried sending them but he kept sending them back. Now she was back in this small town where everywhere she went she saw pieces of her childhood. That was one of reason she left and went to New York at least no one knew her there. She reached for her bag and headed for the door.

Elena entered The Grill

" Oh my god Elena Gilbert is that you?"

"Carlonie Forbes Look at you, you have a baby... In a bar.

"Actually it's Mrs Donavon now"

"Congratulations"

" And this little guy is Jake" Carloline juggle the baby on her hip.

" So what bring's you to this neck of the woods"

" Im looking for Damon actually"

" Well Sweetie your a little early he doesnt come in until later, can i get you anything?"

" Bottle of water and menu"

" Coming up, You know he went up there?"

" Who? Damon?"

"About a year after you left. He told Matt he'd never seen anything like it. He knew that it would take more than an apology to get you back. He'd have to conquer the world first. He's been trying ever since. "

"That's why he kept sending the papers back. "

"Any how why dont i get you that bottle of water"

"Caroline why does he do any way?"

" He's a teacher at the high school, teaches English"

" I gotta go"

Elena reahed the boarding house. The house belonged to Damon's great grandfather it was exactly how she remembered. She walked over to the door and looked under the door mat. Some things dont change the key was exactly where she had left it. She placed the key in the locke.

" Excuse me I do believe you dont live here" Elena turned round to see Damon standing behind her.

"Damon can you please sign the paper, I've got a plane to catch." She reaches into her purse and grabs the paper's.

"You show up here, after four years, without so much as a "Hey there, remember me... your wife! Or a, "Hi honey, lookin' good."

"You expect me to tell you look good? "

" You come into my home and insult me, now i'm hurt"

" Can you please sign the papers"

"I better have my lawyer take a look at these. I'm just a simple country boy. There's all kinds of big words in here I can't even pronounce. Hell, you might be takin' me to the cleaners for all I know. "

" You can be such an ass at time's Damon"

" Glad you remembered, I bet you havent been to see Jenna or Jeremy since you skinny ass walked back into this town"

" Well thats none of your business"

" You bet your ass that my business, you know he's married now got a little wife of his own, you may remember her oh yeah your best friend Bonnie"

" Thing's change Damon, people change"

" You know the girl i knew she had a heart"

" The girl you knew didnt have a life"

"Guess you better get on with it then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Damon sat looking plankly at the computer screen when his cellephone rang.

"Before i hang up, How'd you get this number?"

"It's on the street."

" Haha very funny Elena"

" Look can we just talk"

" emmm nope"

" look meet me at The Grill, i'll buy"

" Sorry kitten but i've got a hot date"

Damon hangs up his cellephone.

Damon and his date enter's The Grill.

Damon, Ric and Jeremy are all playing pool, while Jenna Bonnie and Damon's date Andie watch from the side lines. Elena enter's the grill. She walks over to the table.

"Well, you must be Damon's hot date. I'm Elena, Damon's snotty Yankee bitch wife whom he refuses to divorce. "

" Nice to meet you, Im Andie"

" Elena"

" Aunt Jenna, good to see you" Elena grab a seat from the next table and sit down.

Damon turns round and glares a Elena.

"Guys just get a stick, lets play some pool, alright? And if ya can't find a cue just pull the one shoved up her ass."

" Why thank you Jeremy"

" Anytime sis ,Now, you sit your bony ass down there...and watch and see me teach Damon here, how to lose at pool."

"Well, see, that's the thing I'm not really a watch-and-see kind of girl.. am I, Damon?"

Damon misses the black ball. He stand's up from the pool table and grabs his beer.

So, Damon.. are you going to divorce this girl or what?

Well Ric, she waited years ,A couple more days won't kill her..."

Elena get's the black ball in the socket.

" Gottcha you loose"

" Looks like you got me" Damon put's down his bottle beer.

" After all these year's you still suck at pool"

" So Elena, what is it you do up in New York"

" I run my own business actually, Bakery selling cupcake's I've just gone nation wide"

" Wow! And you've came back to mock us poor folk"

" No Damon, ive came back for a divorce"

" Why so you can go off and Marry your rich boyfriend"

" Who told you"

" Just because i talk slow honey, doesnt mean im stupid"

" I was going to tell you"

" When it appeared on national new's?, You've not so much a blinked in my direction in last four year's"

" Well if you had just signed the god dam paper i wouldnt had to come all this way"

Damon reaches into his pocket and hand's Andie a twenty dollar bill.

"Why don't you get us a couple drinks, all right?

"Is that a martini?" Andie point to Elena's glass.

"Not "me and her" us. "You and I" us."

Jermey grabs Elena by the arm.

" You think you can waltz in here after four year's "

" Jeremy, it's not like that. "

"No, I'll tell you what it's not like. It's not like Damon's the only one you run out on. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damon awoke the next morning to the smell of panacakes coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell's going on?"

Elena is standing at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Now, what kind of wife would I be if I didnt look after my husband?"

"The kind that don't live here."

"Next time you dont want somebody in your house,..make sure they don't know where the spare key's hidden."

"Well, see, that's the thing about Hide-A-Keys...it'd be nice if your wife told you where it was!"

" Im not your wife Damon"

Elena put panacakes on the counter.

" Eat"

Damon ate in silence.

" You know you use to love my pancakes."

" I use to love alot of thing"

" See there you go again, cant we just be civilised for once"

" You show up here, you insult my friends actin' like you're better than 'em!"

" That not true"

" Really you could have fooled me last night"

" No one get's married straight out of hight school and expects it to last."

"See that's the thing i did"

" Really Damon, we were young we were trying to balance college, life just got in the way"

" No, you got scared"

Damon places his dishes in dishwasher.

" Damon i am sorry"

" What for running away,or for breaking my heart ,shall I continue"

" No i think you've said enough"

" I have a class to teach Elena"

Elena reaches for her hand bag and she walks through to the livingroom above the fire place she notices a picture on the mantel.

" I can't believe you kept this"

Damon smirk and lifts the picture from the mantel.

" Well it is our wedding picture"

" We look so happy in this picture"

" Once upon a time we were."

" How come it has to be so complicated?"

" What does Truth...life...this."

" Im happy in New York Damon"

" Elena..."

"Damon, I can't do this"

"I know."

Damon pull's Elena by the arm bringing her close to his chest, he can feel her heart beat beating rapidly. He runs his thumb across her lips and he leans down kiss her.

" Go Home Elena" Damon relcutanly pulls away.

Elena grabs her purse and slams the front door.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thank you.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elena was in her hotel, flicking through the channels. When she came across Entertainment New. The new's reporter read.

" No Longer New York's eligible bachlour Drew Carter has announced his engagement to franchise owner Elena Gilbert. Drew Carter CEO of Carter and James editing had proposed while the couple vacationed in London."

Elena smiles at the comment.

She grabbed her keys from the bedside cabinet and headed for her rental car.

Jenna had moved into Elena's parent's houses when they died, she was barely out of college when she was made guardian of Jeremy. Elena had recently married Damon and things just went pair shaped from there.

The house was still exactly the same with the chair swing on the porch.

The door opened before she got the chance to knock.

" This your house to Elena, no need to knock"

" Thanks Aunt Jenna"

" look im sorry about the other night, i didnt mean to upset everyone"

" Oh i know, It's been like that forver between you a Damon, brought back some memories though"

Elena sat on the couch.

" He's seems so ..."

" Hurt, you left him sweetheart of course he's not going to be happy about you coming home all of sudden."

" Ive tried for the last four year's to get him to sign these got dam divorce paper's."

" You know your room's still as you left it"

" Oh thanks, I'll have look and box things up and get them to sent to New York"

Elena climbed the stair's and came face to face with her bedroom door. The door creeked opened it was exactly as she had left it. On her night stand was a photo of her and Damon at their senior prom. She looked at the box that sat on her bed. In side was her cheerleader uniform, her class year book and several little knick knacks. She walked over to her bay window she smiled as she remembered that Damon use to climb through her window when her parent's had gone to sleep. The night she left she came up here to pack her stuff. She left her wedding rings sitting on her dresser, and there they where not even moved. She lifted the white gold band from the dresser engraved inside was the D + E forever and Always. Elena placed the band on the dresser she lifted up her engagement ring, it was Damon's mother's ring, a single stone setting it was simple but it was her. Elena packed her stuff into boxes and labeled them with her New York address.

Elena entered the Kitchen.

"I'll have someone come and collect these boxes. The rest can be put into storage or sold."

" Can i offerer you some dinner"

" I would love to Aunt Jenna but i have plans."

" Another time"

" Of course, how long are you in town for?"

" Couple of days give or take"

Damon was sitting at his usual booth by the bar, his weekly routine while marking papers

Elena entered The Grill she scanned the bar and found Damon.

"Behold the teacher."

" Elena, it's been a long day can we not do this right now. "

"I've got a lawyer who charges $350 an billed me every time you sent these papers back."

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally got the message"

"Damon, I never meant to hurt you, or anybody else, for that matter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Damon awoke to banging on his front door it.

" Good Morning"

" Can i help you?"

The man standing in front of Damon wore a expensive business suit and there was a limo in hia drive. It was far to early to be day dreaming.

"I'm, uh,hoping to surprise Elena."

"Elena"

"My fiancee"

"You got the wrong house,don't ya?"

The gentleman in the business suite pulled out a piece of paper from his suit jacket.

"This is, uh,the Salvatore place, isn't it"

"Are we talkin' about the same girl"

"Elena Salvatore

" No, Elena Gilbert"

" Oh, well, that explains it."

"That sure does Drew Carter

" Damon"

The two men shake hands awkwardly.

"Nice meeting you, Jake. "

Ric pulled up in his black SUV.

"What's goin' on?"

"Oh, you know, I'm just, uh, talkin' to Elena's fiance here."

"Wonder if you might know where she is."

" Drew Carter, You must be..."

"Ric Saltzmam, uh, step uncle?"

"I see you've already met Damon... her, uh..."

" cousin."

"Family! God, it's great to meet you both."

" I think Elena said something about having breakfast with her Aunt and Jeremy this morning"

Damon quickly grabs his car key's.

"Come on, I'll, uh, I'llgive you a ride up there."

" Damon i dont think that a great idea"

"Stay outta this uncle"

"That's great. Thank you. All right. Nice meeting you Ric.

Damon opened the door to his blue camero and slipped the key into the ingnition. The two men rode in silence.

" So, who's... Elena Salvatore?"

" Oh she's a local hero around hero, captain of the cheerleading squad. Crowned Miss Mystic Falls. When she was ten year's old She blew up the bank."

" And that made her a hero?"

"Well, notorious, anyway."

" Fortunately, nobody was hurt...except, maybe, the cat."

"What cat?"

"The one with the dynamite on its back."

"She blew up a cat?"

"He was scheduled to die."

"From dynamite?"

"The vet said it had cancer,..."

"they were doing some blastin' out by the new highway. So, we, uh, we took old Fuzz up there, taped him up. Used about feet of fuse just to be on the safe side,...said our prayers,

and ran like hell."

"Of course."

So, there we were, sittin' in The Grill, feelin' pretty blue. When Elena looks up and sees

that damn cat,..trottin' down the road,"

" No shit!"

"Yeah, and we would have caught him, too,..but once that fuse hit his tail,boom, he took off like a shot."

"And into the bank."

"Well... the theory is, he probably wriggled loose from the , uh, people still see him from time to time, scorched tail and all. He's a little skittish around humans."

"That's quite a story. "

"She was quite a girl."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"Oh, you know...wound up pregnant,...married some loser right out of high school."

* * *

><p>I just loved this scene in Sweet Home Alabama.<p>

Hope you like it. Please Read and Review.

Sam, x


	7. Chapter 7

Damon and Drew stood on the porch of the Gilbert residence as Elena opened the door,

"Are you surprised? " Drew leaned in a kissed Elena.

"What are you doing here? " Elena turned to look at Damon.

"Well, I came to deliver your fiance."

"I think she was talking to me."

"Damon..."

"Must be exhaustin'." Damon clenched his fists.

"What?"

"Livin' a lie."

"What's he talking about?" Drew turned to stare at both Damon and Elena.

"You and I are in love with two different people." Damon turns to leave.

"Is he a second cousin?"

"He's my husband."

"Your what?"

"I mean my ex-husband." Elena splutters.

"You married your cousin?" Drew spits in disgust.

"No, I came down here to finalize my divorce."

" Your Elena Salvatore?"

Tears began to fall from Elena's face. " I can explain."

" I've had enough suprises for one day Elena." Drew leaves in the same direction as Damon.

Damon sat throughing stones into the falls, watching the stone fall down with a loud thump. Elena walked along the bank.

" I knew i would find you here."

" If you've came to appoligise dont bother, your Fiance is no doubt worrying about you."

" Look Damon if it's anything, i've came to talk to you first."

" How very kind of you Elena" Damon stands up rubbing the dirt of his trousers.

" Can't we just talk for once." Elena raised her voice slightly.

" You want to talk then fine Elena talk."

"I'm happy in New York, Damon" Elena sighs walking closer to Damon.

"But then I come down here and... this fits, too."

"Since when does it have to be one or the other?"

"You can have roots and wings, Elena."

"Maybe I could just fly south for the winter."

"You ever wonder what would have happened.."

"if we hadn't have gotten pregnant?"

"Damon..."

"Just...let me get this out before I can't."

"I thought that baby would be an adventure. And it took me a while to realize it would have been your only adventure.I just guess Mother Nature knew better, huh?"

"I was so ashamed...'cause I felt...relieved. And all of a sudden, I just...needed a different life."

Damon wiped away a tear the began to fall from Elena's face.

"You done real well for yourself."

"I'm proud of you, Elena. Always have been always will."


End file.
